


Strong Like A Family

by clockworkdream



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood, Gen, I'm Sorry, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 08:10:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4659168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clockworkdream/pseuds/clockworkdream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>DAVE: hey<br/>DIRK: ?<br/>DAVE: sorry about this<br/>DIRK: What?<br/>---<br/>Things end a bit different for the Prince of Heart.<br/>Seems the Knight of Time is still a bit bitter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strong Like A Family

  "Hey..." Dave speaks, and you turn your head, raising an eyebrow at him. You guys had finally gotten done with your talk about alternate you, and alternate him. Just about your bros, if you honestly had to name the conversation. But anyway, the conversation has ended, but he's been fidgety ever since. Maybe you should've been worried, but he earned your trust pretty quickly. Maybe you just loathed yourself enough to deal with the kid who hated you just as much.

  "Hm?" You make a noise of recognition. He doesn't look at you, from what you can see in his shades, he's looking at the ground. You're more confused than worried. Though, looking back, you should've been very worried. "'Sorry about this." You keep looking at him, furrowing your brow, perplexed. "What?" He stands up and uncaptchalogues his sword, and from what you can tell, he's still not looking at you. "'m really, _really_ , sorry bro." You grin a bit on the inside, and for what it's worth, you aren't thinking about this much. You're caught in the moment and this hardly ever happens. You stand up. You're going to look back at this and feel so stupid.

  "You could've just asked if you wanted to strife, dude." You say, uncaptchaloguing your own sword, smiling just a bit. You aren't thinking. Why aren't you thinking. You should be thinking. His hand wavers, like he's thinking about whether he actually wants to point it at you. "I... told you I never liked you, I never respected you. I... I... I don't know if I hated you, but I probably did. I don't know anymore, man. Fuck, why did I even tell you?" He presses his hand free of the sword to his face, sighing. Your giddiness immediately fades, replaced with a frown pulling at the corners of your mouth and a pit in your stomach.

  He, after a long pause, points his sword at you, walking forward and press the sword to your neck, so that your chin is resting on it. You try to move backwards but you're on the edge of the building. You prepare to do something, something to stop him, and you move your sword, trying to catch him off guard so you can flash step. All he does is stop you, forcing your sword out of your hand, and kicking your sword far away after you drop it. He move the sword back to it's original position as soon as he blocks you. He moves a little to fast and nicks your chin, eliciting a hiss of pain from you.

  "Fuck man, no need to be so harsh. Just back off so we can have another conversation." You press a gloved hand to the sword this time, trying to push it. He swipes at your hand, and you have to move it before he fucking cuts it off. You have a huge gash on it anyway despite you're quick movements. "Calm the hell down." You say. He snarls, but he's still not looking at you. "Why do you have to look like him?" There's sadness in his voice, he's whining. You sigh, holding up your hands to block anymore blows. "Kid, really, c'mon, you're overreacting. We just need to talk again, okay." You're trying to assure yourself more than you're trying to assure him. He presses the sword to your chest, right on the heart of your god tier costume.

  He looks at it like it's responsible for all his troubles. You wish you knew what he was thinking. He eventually croaks out a small; "Do you even _have_ a heart?" He's making brash decisions, pressing into your chest with the sword and walk until you have to wave your arms to stay up from the building. Though, you can fly when you have these powers, so maybe falling is the better option.

  Suddenly, a huge spike of pain, your eyes widen behind your shades, and all you can feel is blood. Blood soaking your shirt, blood in your lungs, blood in your throat. You feel like you're drowning, and you claw desperately at the sword in your chest, clenching you fists and jaw in pain, trying not to scream while also trying to keep a breathing pattern. Your vision is spotted with black. Or white. You can't recognise at this point, they seem to fade between the two or flash multiple colours at the same time. All you care about is the lava that feels like it's flowing through your veins. He pulls the sword out, and it was probably immediately, but time feels like it's not even moving at this point.

 "Shit _shit SHIT FUCK_!" He's yelling rushing forward and trying to grab you as you collapse, knees buckling, nearly falling off of the building. He shakes you, eyes wide, glasses slipping down his face. "Stupid fucking powers, stupid fucking anger, stupid fucking sword!" Your vision goes blurry and you push away from him, or at least try. You're not falling for anything else. You end up tripping backwards. And there you go. Falling right off the building. You hope you die before you hit the ground.

You don't.

**Author's Note:**

> I bastardized the hell out of Dave, though the way I put it, it was more brash decisions and forgetting his strength that fucked it up.  
> I promise that Dave is one of my favourite characters, okay?  
> Sorry for this.  
> You may continue with life.


End file.
